


【我兴】作曲室 续

by tallpoppysyndrome



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallpoppysyndrome/pseuds/tallpoppysyndrome
Summary: 没睡着，再搞一发
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 14





	【我兴】作曲室 续

作曲室里没有备淋浴间这点，此刻令他十分烦躁。他自己也没想到会在这做出这种荒唐事。被内射后的后穴正在往外溢出液体，黏腻发涨，十分不适。难道他要含着这些东西走回酒店吗？这个想法令他暴躁。  
男人正好以整暇的瘫坐在沙发上，一边抽烟一边欣赏美人着装。  
“室内抽烟犯法的，灭了！”  
男人起身吐了一个烟圈在他脸上，随手摁灭了烟头。  
“我帮你穿吧。”  
高大的身形又包围住他，扯着黑T恤也不知到底是要帮他穿上还是要脱下，简直就是捣乱。衣服摩擦到了红肿的乳头，他嘶了一声。  
“好可怜，都破皮了，哥哥帮你消消毒吧。”  
男人两只手把他揽过来，按住背后的蝴蝶骨那块，上下摩挲，描绘着形状，低头又用舌头舔起了他的乳头。  
“啊，你还来，你属狗的吗？”  
“属牛的，最喜欢耕耘处女地。”  
无耻，流氓！大明星的骂人词汇明显匮乏，想半天只有这两个词合适，可又觉得说出口像调情，只好咬紧牙关，不让舒服的呻吟再次溢出。  
男人把他推到了电子琴架旁边，一边上下其手一边说“你不是还要搞音乐吗？现在弹首即兴吧”  
大明星被翻过身去，双手按在琴键上，发出一声强劲的琴音，刚穿好的内裤又被扯了下来，可怜兮兮的挂在一边的小腿上，后穴正在往外流出暧昧的液体，一种类似失禁的感觉让他热血冲头。  
男人提枪上阵，又一次插了进来，这次他决定慢慢享受，抽插的动作并不快。但是每一下都特别用力，务必次次抽插都让大明星发出嗯啊的尖叫。他喜欢听这种失控尖叫，每一次顶弄都艹到了大明星的敏感点，甚至让他恐惧下一次会不会更用力，会不会把他顶穿。男人双手掐着他纤细薄韧的腰，不知疲倦的抽插，后穴又更泥泞了，出了很多水。男人自己都觉得奇怪，是不是真的让一个平时万人崇拜的偶像在自己胯下呻吟的这种巨大征服感会上瘾，他感觉不到一点疲倦，只有兴奋。  
大明星的手在琴键上胡乱按着，每被顶一下就按一次，居然真的奏出了一首即兴。  
“这首曲子，就叫高潮吧” 男人甚至坏心眼的帮他按下了录音键。  
“你……滚……嗯啊……啊……”  
“可是一条好轨道呢，就是节奏单调了点，再来几个快板吧。”  
男人猛的加快了速度，大明星的呻吟声也加速了起来，手下的琴键倒是按的慢了，他已经顾不上按琴键，只用一只手撑着，另一只手往后胡乱抓着，似乎想抓身后的人发泄一下，结果却正中下怀，男人立刻扯住他一条手臂往后轻拉，迫使他原本低下的上半身抬起来。  
“看看你有多美。”  
眼前是一块落地窗，夜幕映照下，大明星看到一幕令他羞愤欲死的画面，他清楚的看到自己脸色潮红赤身裸体被一个衣冠楚楚的男人按在琴架前疯狂艹干，这个画面太刺激，让他原本已经硬挺的性器开始往外冒水，男人伸手摸了一把他的性器，笑了出来，“宝贝儿，你喜欢这样。诚实一点。”  
大明星的腿已经开始发软，几乎站不住了，脚下是柔软的地毯，为了作曲特地购置的特别吸音的长毛款。正好方便了他，男人心想。  
男人搂过他，以后入的姿势直接倒在地毯上，自己躺下，让大明星背对着骑乘在他身上，男人的阴茎完完全全进入了他的体内，深到他倒吸一口冷气，感觉自己要被劈开了。两条手臂被男人拉住往后扯，双腿大开跨坐在男人身上，他不知所措，接下来怎么办？一股痒意从体内升腾而起，他本能的想动一动，面子问题又让他生生止住。  
“自己动” 男人命令他。  
僵持了一会，他认命放弃了，开始小幅度上下挺起又坐下。可是这点幅度的动作根本不能止痒，反而越来越不得趣，他开始无师自通，扭腰摆臀，用打圈的方式研磨后穴，可是不够，还是不够。  
“呜呜……哥哥……哥哥……”他带着哭腔。  
“要什么？说出来。”男人在等他彻底投降，驯服这只倔强小兽的最好时机马上来了。  
“啊啊……嗯……哥哥……动一下”  
“叫老公，老公马上艹你。”其实男人也已经忍到临界点了。  
大明星羞耻的哭了起来，这个称呼实在让他无法说出口，可是欲念蒸腾，快要使人爆炸。  
“老公……嗯啊……老公艹我” 最后防线彻底崩溃。  
男人亲耳听到他叫出这个词，就开始疯狂挺动，力气大到可以把他抛出去的程度，大明星的手腕被大力抓着，他仰着头配合身下的挺动，扭腰承受着顶弄，一边尖叫一边哭泣，期间还胡乱把“好舒服”“不行了”“饶了我”等等求饶的词汇用了个遍。  
“我刚没关这里设备的录音键哦，你说要不要把你叫床声做成一条轨道？”  
两人在这句话的刺激下，双双射了出来。可怜的大明星又被满满的内射了一次，筋疲力尽。


End file.
